It Ends Tonight
by Gilmoregirl7878
Summary: “You think I don’t see him? The way he flirts with those other women? He’s not the commitment type. I’m not dumb, I know where he’ll be tonight and where he was last night.” Rory told Tristan. Trory
1. Chapter 1

Title: Kinda Happy

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

A/N: **I had to start another story, so sorry**. I can't help it, I've got about three other ideas floating around in my head also, but I'm still working on them.

7878787878787878

Her and her mother had always made fun of them.

Those girls who follow boys around, doing whatever they said.

Lorelai had never been that girl, and that much was clear when she ran away instead of getting married to Christopher, and just getting pregnant in general. She had always fought against following, she had always wanted to lead.

Rory was the same in some ways. She wanted to be in control of her life, wanted to be a overseas correspondent. She worked hard to get good grades and to reach her goal to make it into a Ivy League school.

But, when it came to relationships, she wasn't like Lorelai.

With her first relationship, Dean, she had stayed with him for a long time, not wanting to break up with him when she had stopped loving him, because she didn't want to hurt him.

Then with Jess, she let him treat her badly repeatedly, forgiving him each time.

Then came Logan Huntzberger.

He was different, challenged her, which none of her other boyfriends had done.

When she had admitted that she liked him, he hadn't fallen at her feet, she had to fight for him. Going in a 'no-strings' fling, that he had said he would only do.

For once Rory was chasing a guy.

When they started dating exclusively, Rory was happy. She thought that Logan would make her happy.

She loved spending time with him and fit in with his friends and life perfectly.

But, soon she realized that was the problem.

_She_ fit into _his_ life.

He didn't get along with her Mother or Stars Hollow life. They did what he said they should do.

Soon she stopped doing things like reading and studying...things that she liked doing, to do things that he wanted to do.

But they were together, and she didn't want to change that.

She was Rory Gilmore, trophy Girlfriend of Logan Huntzberger.

And she was happy...really.

7878787878787878

A/N: This is just a prelude to what's is going to be. I hope to make it a little different from most stories, because that is what I do! Haha.

Should I continue this? I wasn't so sure.

PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!


	2. Eleanor Rigby

Title: Eleanor Rigby

A/N: I totally forgot about this story..I'M SOO SORRY! But you will be please to know that I have some amazing Ideas for this story!

Oh and for this story Rory and Logan met a year earlier than in the show, so they've been living together longer.

787878787878787878

Rory woke up and reached over to the other side of the bed...empty.

She sighed and got up and took a shower. While making coffee in the kitchen, she looked over the apartment that she had been living in for the past year.

Her and Logan's apartment.

Sure they had some times apart once in a while, resulting in her sleeping at Paris or her old home, but for the most part they lived together.

Rory was deep in thought when Logan walked through the door, still wearing the clothes that he had been wearing the previous night. Probably because he had never came home all night.

"Hi." He said quietly, not meeting her eyes while getting a drink from the fridge.

"We have that brunch with at my Grandparents in an hour." She told him, staring at the floor.

"Okay." He said before leaving the room, leaving Rory behind him to sigh sadly.

787878787878787878

Tristan DuGrey was forcing a laugh out about some dumb joke that some guy he didn't want to be talking to, had told.

He hadn't been to one of these parties in three years, and it felt that even that was too soon ago.

All his childhood memories came flooding back to him. Granted a lot of the way he acted and the way his life had been had been his fault, but it didn't make these parties any less boring.

He excused himself from whoever he was talking to and went to the bar, it may not be noon yet, but desperate times call for desperate measures...which definitely qualify for a drink.

He was taking a sip of his Screwdriver, which a few a minutes ago had been a plain orange juice when he noticed a big commotion going on the other side of the room.

He rolled his eyes wondering if some marriage had just been broken up again or some rumor had just started that would entertain these people's sad lives for another day.

Tristan was wondering what the hell he was doing here and was about to leave when he caught sight of exactly what the commotion had been about.

Rory had just arrived.

With Logan Huntzberger.

78787878787878787878

Rory got out of Logan's Porsche when they pulled up to her Grandparent's and looked at the door that she had come to dread oh-so-much.

"You ready?" Logan asked her, coming up beside her.

"Nope, I would rather be at home while you explained where exactly the hell you were last night." Rory told him, and gave him one last glare before the door opened for them.

"Rory, Logan! Come in, come in!" Emily greeted, hugging them both. "You're late." Emily stated.

"I'm sorry Emily. Rory and I had a big breakfast this morning and completely lost track of time." Logan lied smoothly, wrapping an arm around Rory's waist, smirking in that charming way that he was known for.

"Oh completely understandable, you too are young. You should enjoy it, spend time together."

"Don't listen to him Grandma, I couldn't get him out of bed morning." Rory laughed, putting a fake smile on, causing Emily laugh.

"Well, if you'll excuse us, we've got to make the rounds." Logan told Emily, smiling one last time and leading her to the next group of people that were waiting to talk them.

The perfect couple.

787878787878787878

Tristan watched Logan and Rory talk to some couple while never losing contact with each other. He either held her hand or had his arm around her.

Rory Gilmore and Logan Huntzberger? Now that, he didn't see coming.

He watched as Logan and Rory laughed at something that had been said and Logan kiss Rory cheek, and that was enough. He was about to find a way to leave when he heard his name being called.

"Tristan, Tristan dear, you have to come with me." Emily said, grabbing his arm and leading him to the happy couple.

"Rory, you remember Tristan DuGrey, right? He was in your class before...he left." Tristan inwardly rolled his eyes at her hesitation. Yes, he had been sent away, get over it people.

"Rory, nice to see you again. Logan, how are you doing?" Tristan greeted them, and watched as Emily smiled proudly and walked off.

"Can't complain with Rory by my side. How about yourself?" Logan said in the same fake voice that Tristan was using, knowing that people around them were watching and probably listening.

"Can't complain. Is Finn around here? I miss that guy." Tristan, for the first time that day, truly smiling that the thought of his longtime friend.

"Nah, you kidding me? He won't be up for another ten hours." Logan joked.

"He still into blondes?"

"No, it's redheads now." Rory answered, laughing.

"Well, I'll catch you later. Nice to see you again." Tristan excused himself, sighing and running a hand through his hair when he got away.

He hated these goddamn parties.

787878787878787878

Tristan was in the back garden studying the garden walls that surrounded him and tried to decide to take the chance of climbing them.

"All the way to the right. To the left is a back pond back there, and trust me it's cold." Rory said coming up from behind him.

"Excuse me?" He asked, knowing he'd been caught, though.

"I know you were planning on climbing over. Want me to be your spotter? I'll do bird sounds if I see someone coming." She teased, smirking.

"Oh darn, you caught me." He deadpanned, causing them to laugh and fall into a silence.

"I never thought I'd see you again." Rory said bluntly, breaking the silence.

"Yeah...had to fulfill my Yale destiny sooner or later. I just chose to do it later."

"Where were you?" Rory asked.

"Africa, actually." Tristan answered.

"What's in Africa?"

"Nothing actually. I was in the Peace Corps for a year. I was in a small village in Africa."

"Wow. The Peace Corps, that...wow." Rory stuttered, stunned. Tristan DuGrey in the Peace Corps? Now that wasn't something she was expecting.

"Yeah, I know shocking." Tristan joked. "Probably just as shocking as you with Logan Huntzberger." Rory grew quiet, taking a sip of her drink and looking at the flowers around them casually.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you, I just never pictured you with someone like him...I mean. I know Logan and...okay, I'm just going to shut up." Tristan rambled, realizing he wasn't making the matters any better.

"No, it's okay. I understand what you meant." Rory assured him, smiling.

"Okay...so how long have you two been together?" He asked casually.

"A year and a half."

"Wow. That's a while."

"Yup." Rory said distractedly, looking over and seeing Logan coming toward them.

"Tristan, hope you don't mind if I borrow Rory, do you?" Logan asked, already taking Rory's hand and leading her inside. "Oh, you should meet us at the Yale Pub tonight at nine, Finn will want to see you." Logan told Tristan while walking back into the house.

Sure Tristan would go, after all, it had been a while since he had seen Finn.

787878787878787878

Rory and Logan had finally left the party four hours later, even though it seemed like double the time. They barely talked in the car and when they got their apartment.

Rory had just gotten out of the shower and was changing into clothes to meet Finn, Colin, and Tristan at the Pub when Logan came into their bedroom hugged her.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, still in his embrace she sighed. This is what always happened, he would apologize and she would forgive him.

"It's alright." Rory found herself saying back, just like she always did.

787878787878787878

A/N: Whaddya think? I liked this chapter a lot, and I hope you enjoy it! I sadly won't be able to update tomorrow but I'll try to update one of my stories Saturday.

Hope you liked it!


	3. Don't Get It

Title: Don't Get It

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

A/N: I'm timid about continuing the story, I know what I want to do, but I don't know how to get to that part. If any of that made sense...anyway, I do my best work impulsively.

7878787878787878787878

Rory and Logan walked into the Pub and immediately heard Finn's booming, drunken voice from one of the back tables.

They shared a smile and headed towards the back and were greeted by Finn loudly.

"There they are! The happy couple!" He said loudly, raising his glass to them before taking a drink from it.

"Hey Finn, need another drink?" Rory teased, smiling at him while sitting down in an empty seat next to Logan and Collin.

"Actually Love, I do and it looks like you need one too." Finn signaled to the waitress to bring him, Logan, and Rory drinks.

"Now Tristan, this is Rory Gilmore, the love of my life. Love, this is Tristan DuGrey, he was part of the group until he got his ass shipped to boot camp." Finn introduced.

"Finn, I told you earlier that I knew Rory in high school." Tristan explained, laughing.

"Right. I remember that." Finn said unconvincingly.

"I'm sure. Anyway sick of this place?" Rory glanced around the room.

"The Pub? Blasphemy! No such words should ever be spoke!" Finn said dramatically.

"I wanna go dancing." Rory stated, then looked at the guys around her who looked at her skeptically.

"Come on, please! I'm not like you guys, I'd like to do something besides sit here and drink. I want to go to a club!" Rory pleaded, pouting.

Everyone looked at Collin, who would be the hardest to convince, he shrugged non committingly.

"DuGrey, how about a change of scenery?" Collin asked, getting up and throwing some money onto the table.

"Sounds interesting." He responded truthfully, staring at Rory.

"Yay, I'm calling Steph!" Rory said gleefully walking out of the Pub with her cell phone.

7878787878787878787878

Finn, Collin, Tristan, and Logan were sitting at a table drinking at the club they had decided to go to while Steph and Rory danced out on the crowded dance floor.

Tristan watched as Rory danced provocatively with a black haired guy on the dance floor and saw that Logan took no notice, or he just didn't care.

"Do you know the guy that Stephanie is dancing with?" Collin asked, glaring at the guy in question.

"He's in my Economics class Brian or Brendan, something like that." Logan told him, tilting his head to look at after a girl who had walked past their table with a smirk.

"Hello boys!" Rory greeted cheerfully while plopping down next to Logan who smiled at her and rested his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey babe, having fun?"

"So much fun!" Rory said smiling, slightly out of breath, but had a beaming smile on her face. "Will you come dance with me?" Rory asked him, pouting.

"Sorry babe, not tonight." Rory frowned, but she was quickly sidetracked when she heard the next song coming on and jumped up grabbing Finn and hurrying back to the dance floor while Logan and Collin laughed.

"Hips don't lie by Shakira is Finn and Rory's song. It came on one night at a party and we don't know more than that, don't ask actually. All we know is that they always dance to this song when it comes on." Logan explained to Tristan, who nodded and looked over to where Finn and Rory were dancing.

Rory was pressed up against Finn and Tristan couldn't believe Rory could dance like that. He immediately felt hotter than he had a couple seconds ago.

They didn't dance like the other couples around them. It was slower and sensual, Tristan felt that old familiar pang of jealousy come over him but quickly when he realized that what he was thinking was absolutely ridiculous. Finn was Logan's best friend and Rory would never cheat on Logan.

"She can certainly dance." Tristan managed.

"She can do more than dance." Logan assured smugly.

Rory and Finn walked back to the table happily and sat down next to each other and Finn ordered two drinks for them.

"Well, that's the most exercise I've had in a while." Finn joked.

"Didn't know you could move like that, Mary." Tristan teased Rory.

"Well you never got the chance to in high school, now did you?" The guys all laughed at Tristan's expression.

"It wasn't from the lack of trying, now was it?" He asked her smirking.

"No, I guess it wasn't." Rory agreed, they held each other's gaze until Finn cleared his throat loudly.

"Well, I'm off to find a beautiful redhead to entertain me with." Finn got up to leave, but not before kissing Logan's cheek on the way.

"Dammit Finn!" Logan yelled, rubbing his cheek and glaring at a smirking Finn.

"Aw, don't worry Logan." Rory teased and kissed him fully on the lips. "There, your masculinity is secure." She joked. Logan smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Rory leaned her head against his shoulder and yawned, closing her eyes.

"Tired?" He asked.

"A little." She admitted.

"I'll take you home."

"No! Stay here I can handle getting a cab and getting back to the apartment." Rory insisted and stood up getting her coat off the back of the chair.

"Rory.."

"Logan, I'll give her a ride home, I was gonna head out soon anyways. I'll drop her off." Tristan told him.

"If you're sure?" Rory asked Tristan.

"Yeah, it's fine." Tristan assured.

"I'll see you tonight then?" Rory questioned more than stated at Logan.

"Of course. DuGrey if I find out you convinced Rory to run away with you, I'll be very upset." He joked, Tristan laughed and they said their good-byes before leaving to Tristan's car.

They drove in silence for the most part besides when Rory gave Tristan directions to her and Logan's apartment.

"So you and Finn good friends?" Tristan asked, breaking the silence between them.

"Yeah, Finn is certainly eccentric we get along great." Rory smiling at the thought of her Australian friend.

"You two seem close." Tristan stated, an edge to his tone, Rory looked at him questioningly.

"What's with you?" She asked confused.

"Nothing." He said quickly.

"This is it, right here." Rory told him, pointing to the apartment building up ahead of them.

Tristan pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car.

"What are you doing?" Rory asked him.

"I'm walking you to your door." He told her as if stating the obvious.

"Why?" She asked bluntly as they walked into the building.

"Well, you know if I walk you up to your door there's a greater chance of you inviting me in." He teased.

"And who said chivalry was dead?" Rory stated as they reached the elevator doors and they opened in front of them, they stepped in and Rory hit the floor button.

"I'll have you know I'm a perfect gentleman."

"I'm sure that's what all the girls said about you when you pressed them up against lockers." Rory jokingly agreed.

"That was a long time ago." Tristan said in a more serious tone when they stopped in front of her door as Rory unlocked the door.

"I know, I was just joking."

"I never asked how that play went, the one we had the night I left."

"It was good, Paris played Romeo, so that kinda sucked, but over all it was good." Rory told him.

"Are you saying it would have been better if you'd had to kiss me?" He teased.

"Maybe." She said boldly before leaning up and kissing him. Tristan stood shocked before breaking away from her.

"Rory, Logan's your boyfriend, he's my friend." Tristan reminded her. "He could be here any minute."

Rory laughed bitterly and shook her head. "You just don't get it, now do you?" Tristan looked at her questioningly.

"Logan's not coming home tonight, Tristan."

"What? Why wouldn't he?" Tristan asked confusedly.

"You think I don't see him? The way he flirts with those other women? He's not the commitment type. I'm not dumb, I know where he'll be tonight and where he was last night." Rory said sadly.

"Rory I.."

"Go home, Tristan. Just...go home." Rory told him before opening the door and shutting it behind her.

Leaving Tristan to stare at a now closed door in front of him.

7878787878787878787878

A/N: What do you think? I just wrote the majority of this chapter right now and that was probably one of the longest time it's taken me to write a chapter.

I have a new story;

Not Meant To Be. It's a new story and I hope you'll check it out!

Until next time!


	4. Our Friend

Title: Our Friend

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

A/N: I'm sorry it's taking me so long to update this, I have no valid excuses, but please except my apologies.

78787878787878787878

Tristan had been trying to forget that night. Logan was his friend. They'd been friends for a very long time.

And he'd let his friend's girlfriend kiss him. It wasn't any girl also, it was Rory.

Lorelai Leigh Gilmore.

He let that name float around in his head. Once upon a time she had been 'Mary', but after that other night, the name definitely didn't apply anymore.

He wasn't Logan's best friend. He wasn't even as close to him as Finn and Colin. The only reason he knew Logan and Colin was because of Finn.

_Jesus_, he thought. He was actually making excuses for reasons that he could sneak around his friend's back with his girlfriend.

Logan was also cheating on said girlfriend. As sad as it was, it didn't surprise him in the least. Logan had been just like him, he didn't respect any girl enough to be faithful to them. The only thing that shocked was that Rory put up with him. She saw through him all those years ago in high school, what was different now?

What was wrong with him? He was one step away from sounding like some insecure teenage girl and asking 'what does he have that I don't?'

7878787878787878787878

Rory stumbled while walking up the coffee stand and groaned, thinking how hung over she must look. She felt hung over. After Tristan had left she'd spent two hours wondering what the hell she was thinking.

Sure, she was upset about Logan. It also wasn't the first time she'd been upset and she'd never wanted to cheat on him before. Not wanted to, had. She had cheated on him. She had kissed Tristan.

That thought made her chuckle. Who would've thunk it? She had kissed the bane of her existence since she was fifteen. The fact that she was laughing to herself made the coffee stand guy look at her a little strangely as he handed her the coffee. Oh well.

"Rory? Wait up!" Stephanie called from somewhere in the crowd. Rory waited until she saw the bubbling blonde and smiled.

"Hey Steph."

"We need to talk. Right now." Stephanie demanded, pulling arm until they found a more private bench and sat down.

"What's up?" Rory questioned. Now that the two of them had a opportunity to talk, Stephanie seemed almost hesitant. Which was not something Stephanie was everyday.

"I don't know...what's up with you?" Stephanie answered back.

"Steph, what's going on?"

"Okay! Fine! Look, last night...I noticed, okay?" She admitted.

"Noticed what?" Rory asked, thoroughly confused.

"You know..."

"No I really don't. Stephanie, come on! Just...out with it!"

"I saw the way you and Tristan were looking at each other. Are you sleeping with him?" She blurted out bluntly.

"What!" Rory was shocked to say in the least and quickly panic set in, wondering if Stephanie noticed, whether anyone else did.

"Don't worry, Logan's oblivious." Steph assured.

"No. I'm not sleeping with Tristan. But..."

"But..."

"I kissed him last night. God, just seeing him and knowing that Logan was back at the club doing god knows what with god knows who...it just. I don't even know what it was," Rory vented, burying her face in her hands.

"Rory, you know Logan's one of my best friends. But so are you. And I see the way he treats you, we all do. I hate it and as much as I want to be upset about the fact that you kissed Tristan, another one of my friends...I can't."

"Are you going to tell him?" She couldn't help but ask.

"God, of course not, Rory! You know you can trust me. I would never tell anyone."

7878787878787878787878

Tristan walked into his apartment and threw his keys down on the counter. He laid his bag down on the floor next to the door and walked into the common room.

"Holy crap!" He swore. "Finn, what the hell are you doing here?" Finn was calmly sitting on his couch watching TV.

"What I'm not welcome?"

"Of course you are, you just...scared the crap out of me." Tristan ran a hand through his hair and walked into his kitchen, returning with two beers. He handed one to Finn and sat down on the couch.

"Where we you this early in the day?" Finn asked.

"It's three in the afternoon and I was in classes. You know that place where those old people talk and you sleep."

"Oh right, I think I'm familiar with that and the sun is up, therefore making it early."

"What are you doing up this 'early' anyways?" Tristan asked suspiciously.

"I wanted to see where the enemy sleeps," Finn responded vaguely.

"What are you talking about? I'm the enemy now?" Tristan laughed, shaking his head. This had to be one of those crazy ideas that are constantly running through Finn's ideas.

"You are when you have a thing for another friend's girlfriend." Tristan froze.

"What?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You fucking her?" Finn asked in a slow, deliberate voice.

"You know I didn't," Tristan said quietly.

"Good. It's gonna stay that way, or you and I are gonna have some problems," Finn said, getting up and walking to leave the apartment.

"Do you know he fucks around with other girls? I mean, you say that you care for Rory, yet you know what he's doing." Tristan argued.

"You think Rory doesn't know? She knows and she's still with him, so what am I to do? I'm just the friend."

"Why is still she with him?" Tristan asked, the question had been burning on his mind since he first saw them.

Finn laughed dryly and shook his head. "That's the question every seems to want to know. Including Logan."

7878787878787878787878

Finn and Stephanie were having lunch later that day and they both seemed wary of each other.

"So, the other night at the club was interesting," Finn started.

"What do you mean?" Stephanie asked suspiciously.

"I meant what I said, why?" They both stared at each other.

"What do you know?" Stephanie demanded.

"What do you know?"

"I don't know anything."

"Well then, neither do I," Finn said, sitting back in his chair and studied Stephanie.

"I'm not supposed to say!" Stephanie whined suddenly.

"Neither am I."

"Than why are you asking!" Stephanie yelled frustrated, earning looks from all the other patrons at the restaurant.

"Because I know that you know, yet I know that you don't want Rory to know that I know," Finn said calmly.

"Give me five minutes to understand what you just said."

"Come on, Stephanie. It's not like you're telling me something I don't already know."

He could see Stephanie's resolve was fading and she scrunched up her nose before sighing.

"Rory kissed Tristan," she finally gave in.

"What!" Finn yelped.

"You said you already knew!"

"Well, I lied. I do that, you've known me your whole life, you know that!"

"Finn!"

"She kissed him?" Finn asked in disbelief.

"Honestly, I say more power to her. She's finally sticking it to Logan."

"Are you serious? This is our friend were talking about!"

"Yeah, and Rory's our friend also. Look, I love Logan, he's one of my best friends, but he's a jackass to any girl he dates. Rory doesn't deserve that." Stephanie admitted.

"What about Logan?" Finn wanted to know. Stephanie sighed and shrugged. "What does he deserve."

"Logan deserves a girl who will want him even though she knows he's unfaithful."

Finn scoffed. "I'm pretty sure he has that already."

"Don't you get it, Finn? This isn't Rory. She's not gonna take this much longer. It's gonna end soon. And it's not going to be pretty when it does."

78787878787878787878

A/N: FINALLY!!! I finished this! Haha. I hope you all enjoy this! I'm going on vacation in a week so I won't be able to update for almost a month. Sorry!

BTW: This chapter is dedicated to Iniez, for the great idea for the story later on!!

To all those who review, you all don't know what a simple review does for people. Thank you all so much. It means the world to me!


End file.
